Geißler
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Blut | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = Geißler | Geburtsname = | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = keine | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,98m | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = keine mehr | Augenfarbe = keine Augen | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Beschreibung Ein von allen guten Geistern Verlassener. Der schlurfende wandelnde Leichnam bietet einen abscheulichen Anblick. Hoffnungslos verloren irrt er ziellos durch den Nebel des Vergessens. Auf immer und ewig verdammt, nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst, verfolgt vom Tod und Verderben. Sein Aussehen und Erscheinung hängen vom Grad der Zersetzung, Sterbe-Folgererscheinungen und körperlichem Zustand ab. Befindet sich in einem fortschreitenden Verwesungsprozess und ist dadurch lebendiger als erwartet. Der ausgemergelte nekrotische Körper ist nur noch Haut, Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen. Eine fast leere Bauchhöhle, blankes Becken und ein schiefes Kreuz. Der Brustkorb ist bis auf die Rippen verkümmert zusammengefallen. Art, Anzahl und Lage der inneren Organe variieren und bleiben ungewiss. Auch teilbalsamiert verströmt er eine wirre Mischung aus süßlich-saurer Verwesung, verrotendem Fleisch, schimmelnder Fäulnis und modrigem Muff. Eine Note bitteren Essigs, verdorbener Früchte, nasser Grabeserde. Besitzt eine spezielle Anziehungskraft auf Ungeziefer und Aasfresser. Mittlerweile sind sie seine treusten Begleiter und immer für einen Häppchen gut. Schimpft zu häufig mit ihnen und pflegt manche wie Haustiere. Leben mit, an, in und um ihn herum. Bis auf die Knochen skelettierter Schädel. Gruselig leere Augenhöhlen und ein scheußlich verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck blickt schauerlich drein. Ohren mittlerweile abgekaut, Nase abgefallen. Lippenlos loser Kiefer. Faulige schartige Zähne, mit u.o. ohne eklige Zunge. Die dunkle finstere Stimme, trocken und ohne Farbe geht sofort in Mark und Bein. Mimik und Gestik wirken stets falsch und muten grotesk an. Sein Auftreten und Verhalten wirken verstörend und bizarr. Doch sein Wesen ist von Wahnvorstellungen und Irrsinn getrieben. Wird von all zu lebendigen Alpträumen heimgesucht und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Kann zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit nicht unterscheiden oder macht da absolut keinen Unterschied. Ist manisch Wahnsinnig. Verhält sich merkwürdig labil, wie ein vollkommen Verrückter. Faselt wirr vor sich hin, diskutiert mit sich selbst. Redet mit Gegenständen als wären es Personen oder welchen die nicht da sind. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen für, mit und gegen ihn. Gehen niemals fort, schweigen nie still. Vernimmt absonderliche Geräusche und eigenartige Echos. Riecht Ärger, Neid und Angstschweiß der in der Luft liegt. Hört in Panik schlagende Herzen, Wehklagen von Verstorbenen, das Rauschen des kochenden Blutes. Ergötzt sich an blankem Hass, lodernden brennendem Zorn und rasender Wut. Liebt es Lügen zu lauschen, vergeht dahinsiechend bei faulen Schwüren und Falschheit. Zuckt bei Wörtern wie Verrat, Rache und Vergeltung zusammen, als würden sie bitter schmeckend zu kalt serviert. Spürt negative Schwingungen, böse Absichten und schändliche Gedanken. Schürt Ängste. Wittert Furcht und Zweifel, vergeht sich am Schrecken und Schmerz anderer. Badet in Qualen und Verzweiflung. Absolut gewissenlos. Hintergrund Ein verschlagener räuberischer Kannibale. Labt sich an den Lebenden, verzehrt auch totes Fleisch und Aas. Frisst selten in Gesellschaft, teilt ungern oder verlangt spezielle Kost. Ein ausgesprochener Feinschmecker als auch abartiger alles verschlingender Nimmersatt. Verzehrt seine Feinde bei lebendigem Leibe noch vor Augen seiner Recken. Häutet und Skalpiert all zu gern und trägt dies aus Verachtung oder Wohlgefallen. Eifriger Totengräber, exzellenter Bestatter, arglistiger Grabwächter, argwöhnischer Pathologe und Anhänger der Thanathologie. Ein ausgezeichneter Anatom und besitzt detaillierte medizinische Kenntnisse und Praxis. Mittlerweile als Chirurg und Fleischschneider ein wenig schludrig geworden. Eindeutig ausgemachter Paraphilosoph und psychopatischer Psychater. Finsterer Folterknecht, Schändlicher Geißeldiener, Todgeweihter, Grimmiger Henker, Apostel der Apokalypse, Prediger der Pestilenz, Kultist der ewigen Verdammnis, Unheilbringendes Verderben und Ritter der blanken Knochen. Totloser Untoter. Lebendiger Toter. Entweder zu lebendig für einen Toten oder toter als tot. Magie und deren Formen sind ihm durchaus geläufig, so erinnert er aber sporadisch Klarheiten. Verfügt über explizite Erfahrungen und Techniken negative Energien zu erkennen und beeinflussen, meist unterbewusst oder als natürlichen Teil seiner Existenz betrachtend. Auf die Eine oder Andere Weise beherrscht er die dunklen Künste meisterlich und hütet selbst unausprechliche Geheimnisse. Besitzt profunde Kenntnisse der okkulten Hexerei und Dämonologie. Die Lehren der Beschwörung und Flüche sind ihm ebenso bekannt, wie angewandter Exorzismus und die Gepflogenheiten der Geisterwelt. Die Schule der Nekromantie liegt ihm am nächsten und befähigt ihn nicht nur dazu Tote zu erwecken oder Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Fleisch, Knochen und Blut sind ihm Untertan. Schatten in der Finsternis seine Hetzer. Drohende Dunkelheit sein Untergang. Die Macht der Runen hilft ihm seine Existenz im Grunde zu bewahren und zu definieren. Schmiedet faule verzerrte Runen und verziert sich damit. Umgeben von Grabeskälte und einem eisigen Hauch. Kälte kriecht unter die Haut. Streift mit Grabesfingern und lässt schrecklich Schaudern. Ein taubes Gefühl breitet sich aus, wie ein ekeliger Geschmack im Mund der nicht weg geht. Das Kratzen im Halse, die Kehle zuschnürt. Ausrüstung Eigentlich gerüstet mit der Schaufel der Schande, fiesen Fleischerhaken, grobem Metzgerbeil, stumpfer Knochensäge, Hammer, einem Beutel Sargnägel und Galgenstrick. Mit Riemen, Gurten und Gürteln am Körper festgeschnallte Taschen, Beutel und Habseligkeiten. Dazu zählen handverlesenes Folter- und Operationsbesteck. Gewisse Mittelchen und Material zur Konservierung und Eigenanwendung. Trägt fast immer einen Bund Lavendel bei sich. Talismane und Foki darunter auch rare Artefakte und altertümliche Relikte. Nennenswertere wären: Widerwärtiges Mojopüppchen (Disgusting Mojodoll) Grauenvoll klingender Musikknochen (Awful Musicbone) Schwarz-angelaufenes Silberglöckchen (Tarnished Silver Bell) Würfel ohne Ziffern darauf (Dice with no Eyes or Blind-Dice) Bescheuerte Schere (Silly little Scissor) Big Bad Book of Dreadfulness In geschwärzter Haut gebunden und mit Blut geschrieben. Das Unheimliche an dem alten Grimoire sind die klagende Fratzen, die sich oft auf der faltigen Haut bilden und mit ihren Bewegungen das Buch an der Kette rasseln lassen. Die Seiten wispern finster dessen Worte, selbst unaufgeschlagen. Es war nie für die Welt der Lebenden bestimmt. Und selbst Tote fürchten es auch nur zu berühren. Da es unvollständig ist wird es sich niemals öffnen und reagiert auf keinerlei Überredungsversuche oder ähnliche Dümmlichkeiten. Cloak of Corruption Das verdorbene Leichentuch ist wie eine zerfetzte Flagge, wehend im Wind der Dekandez und Niedertracht die ihn umgibt. Als rabenschwarze Kutte, mit weiter Kapuze und Ärmeln, legt sie sich wie ein böser Schatten um ihn windend. In Gegenwart von niederen Beweggründen und finsteren Absichten reagiert das schattenhafte Gewebe ebenso, wie auf Lichtstärke und Einfallwinkel. Sollte man den flatternden Fetzen zu packen kriegen werden einem nach einer Weile die Finger taub, wobei sich entweder Erfrierungen, Nekrose oder ein Taubheitsgefühl ausbreiten. Dead man's left Hand Die linke knorrige Hand steckte einst in einem grotesken Panzerhandschuh, bösartig einer Klaue gleich. Das Material sei dunkel geschwärzt, metallisch schartig. Auch wenn der Kampfhandschuh relativ starr und unbeweglich scheint, verhält er sich wie eine normale Hand nur gröber und massiver. Bei genauerer Betrachtung mit einem Spinnenweben ähnlichen Muster überzogen. Einmal zugepackt, bleibt der Griff unerbittlich fest, einem Schraubstock gleich. Um so mehr man versucht sich zu befreien um so kräftiger zieht er sich zusammen. "So sei ihm die Linke abhanden gekommen und nie wieder zurückgekommen." Grim-looking Blade with many greedy Eyes Besitzt eine gierig dreinschauende Klinge mit Augen darauf. Grimmig grinsend blickt sie umher und beobachtet alles was sich bewegt oder auf sich aufmerksam macht. Der Tote hält sie stets fest in seinen klammen Händen und legt sie so gut wie nie ab. Die fiese Schneide trieft auch neugierig und reagiert auf diverse Reize, als hätte sie ihren eigenen Willen. In äußerst seltenen Fällen wird sie so unruhig, das es dem alten Mann schwer fällt sie zurückzuhalten. Sollte sie sich seinem strengen Griff entziehen oder ihn überlisten können, springt sie wahllos wütend umher und hakt alles nieder das sich ihr entgegenstellt. Einmal gekostet findet die Klinge ihr Ziel immer wieder und verzehrt sich danach. Verwundet oder erschlägt die Klinge Unschuldige wimmert sie bitterlich weiter mordend. Zischt, rasselt, schnarrt und kreischt sonst. Pitch-black Plate Die pechschwarze Plattenrüstung ist äußerst alt und schwer. Bitterkalt, verziert mit finsteren Runen, gargylartigen Fledermäusen, grausamen Schädelfratzen. Scharfkantig, legt sich der Harnisch wie ein Skelett um den Träger und hat bei genauerer Betrachtung markante, nicht unerhebliche Kampfspuren erlitten. Unter dem Schmutz glänzt sie merkwürdig spiegelnd. Kenner mögen ihr Art, Alter und Herkunft schätzen können. Das Material aus dem die Rüstung geschmiedet wurde ist da einwenig eindeutiger. Der Plattenpanzer kann schweren und magischen Angriffen widerstehen, wirft sie möglicherweise zurück oder absorbiert sie schaurig singend. Hierzu gehörte auch ein Helm. Reanimat Die Maske samt Rucksack sind eine Kuriosität per se. Die Apparatur speit grüne Dämpfe und in den Kanistern wird Flüssigkeit hin und her gepumpt, die über Schläuche den Rest des Körpers versorgen. Zäher Schleim steht hoch in der Maske und tritt flüssig triefend, als Dampf an diversen Stellen des Körpers in unerherblicher Menge aus. Funktion und Sinn der Maschine scheinen eigentümlich, so behauptet er, es sei ausschließlich zu therapeutisch-medizinischen Zwecken und für Andere vollkommen gefährlich wie nutzlos. Soziales Umfeld Familie *Mutter auf dem Kindbett verstorben. *Vater noch in der Kindheit gestorben. *Kevin Geißler, einziger noch lebender Nachfahre. (Tol-Barad) Freunde Hat wenige wahre Freunde und die, an welche er sich erinnert, sind ihm besonders wichtig. Falsche Freunde oder Ehemalige hat er mehr als er ahnt oder ihm lieb wäre. Bekannte Kennt viele Leute und noch mehr kennen ihn oder haben ihn kennen gelernt. Ob er sich an diese erinnert oder weiß woher er sie kennt, bleibt zu bezweifeln. Rückblick Geißler's Rolle in der Geschichte Azeroths bleibt unklar. Selbst wenn er sich an Ereignisse genau erinnern könnte, wüsste er nicht wann oder wie er diese einzuordnen hätte. Das große Ganze entzieht sich ihm, aber nicht vollends. Diverse prägnante Geschehnisse verknüpft er mit allzu absonderlichen Erlebnissen. Manch bekannte Persönlichkeiten behauptet er nicht einmal zu kennen oder ist manchen sogar schonmal begegnet ohne es zu wissen. Jene derer er sich entsinnt, haben sich nicht ohne Grund in seinem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. In der Erinnerung kann sich die Form eines Baumes verändern, die Farbe und Form seiner Blätter - die Wahrnehmung ist möglicherweise verzerrt. Sie ist nur eine Interpretation, keine Aufzeichnung. Sie ist irrelevant, wenn man Fakten hat. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Man vergisst nicht, was man verdrängt und vermisst nicht, was beengt. Traut weder seiner eigenen Handschrift noch im Zweifelsfall seinem eigenen Wort. Meinungen und Auslegungen sind ihm selten wirklich hilfreich und immer als suspekt zu betrachten. Magie und deren Formen sind ihm durchaus geläufig, so erinnert er aber sporadisch Klarheiten. Er selbst verfügt über explizite Erfahrungen und Techniken negative Energien zu erkennen und beeinflussen, meist unterbewusst oder als natürlichen Teil seiner Existenz betrachtend. Auf die Eine oder Andere Weise beherrscht er die dunklen Künste meisterlich und hütet selbst unausprechliche Geheimnisse. Besitzt profunde Kenntnisse und Praktiken der okkulten Hexerei und Dämonologie. Die komplexen Lehren der Beschwörung und Herbeirufung sind ihm ebenso bekannt, wie angewandter Exorzismus und die Gepflogenheiten der Geisterwelt. Flüche und Verwünschungen kennt er zu genüge, ist aber unfähig welche auszusprechen oder selbst verhext zu werden. Die Schule der Nekromantie liegt ihm am nächsten und befähigt ihn nicht nur dazu Tote zu erwecken oder Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Fleisch, Knochen und Blut sind ihm Untertan und Schatten, samt Finsternis seine Verbündeten. Die Macht der Runen hilft ihm seine Existenz im Grunde zu bewahren und zu definieren. Umgeben von Grabeskälte und einem eisigen Hauch, lässt er dich bis auf die Knochen frieren. Der Frost kriecht klamm in deine Kleidung und unter die Haut. Streift dich mit eisigen Fingern und lässt dich bitterlich frösteln. Die Wärme entweicht langsam deinen Gliedern und der Atem wird sichtbar. Doch bevor dein Herz gefriert versinkst du in einen traumlosen Winterschlaf. Selbst wenn das nekrotischer Leib durch unheilige Magie belebt und von Schmerz und Leid genährt, bleibt die Frage nach dessen Ursprung. Als Lichritter zu Diensten verschiedener Herren und Meister hat er ausreichende Kampferfahrungen gemacht und ist ebenso Stratege wie Diplomat. Kriege und Schlachten sind ihm zu eigen und er hat vielerlei geschlagen, ob erfolgreich oder nicht bleibt ungewiss. Scheut weder den Tod noch eine Niederlage, vielmehr sind es solche die ihn gelehrt haben was Leben und Sterben bedeutet. Heimtückisch wie radikal sind seine Taktiken, aber immer eindeutig abschreckend und so wütet er wie ein Blutrünstiger gnadenlos und unbarmherzig über das Schlachtfeld. Ist ebenso fähig eine Horde Frischfleisch in den Untergang zu führen, wie eine rasende Meute Ghule vor sich herzutreiben. Gegenüber niederen Untote und ähnliche Kreaturen besitzt er eine gewisse Autorität, wobei es ihm an Führungsqualitäten im klassischen Sinne mangeln dürfte - oder auch nicht. Ohne Knochen putzen zu müssen oder angemessene Gewaltanwendung begegnen ihm viele mindestens freundlich, wohlwohllend bis respektvoll. Auch ohne das er sich Verlassener oder Untoter nennt: Wirkt er eher von allen guten Geistern verlassen, für immer verloren und ewig verdammt. Und entweder zu lebendig für einen Toten oder toter als tot. Also maybe known from lost historical novels, very old scripture or forgotten archaic tales. The Knight of Bare Bones '(Medieval Tale of Treachery and Betrayal) '''Preachers of Pestilence '(Academic Essays about the Plagues Scourge) 'The Rusty Rider returns '(Forbidden Chapter of an unnamed Necronomicon) 'Evil Edgar '(A, no longer sung Nursery Rhyme) 'Nights of becoming skinned-alive '(Compendium of horrific Poems) 'I am, Jack's... '(Anatomic Lecture written by Organs in the first-person) '''Ras'zuj hs'p hs'p qui'xhitl (Old-Nerubian adage) Zustände Chasing the White Rabbit (Aktion) What you know you can’t explain, but you feel it. You’ve felt it your entire life, that there’s something wrong with the world. You don’t know what it is, but it’s there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead. And the white knight is talking backwards. And the red queen's "off with her head". Remember what the door mouse said: Feed your head, Feed your head. Memento Mori (Stimmung) Hohn, Verachtung und Hass sind Nichts gegenüber der Unabwendbarkeit des unaufhaltsam nahenden Todes. Die Erkenntis das man sterben wird, befreit nicht von der unerträglichen Ungewissheit: Wann, wo und wie es passiert. Sich damit abzufinden erlöst ebenso wenig, wie es zu leugnen. Für jedes Leben gibt es einen Tod und für jeden Toten ein Leben. '''Ekmnesie (Zustand)' Besitzt ein fragmentarisches Gedächtnis und ist unfähig neue Erinnerungen zu bilden. Vergisst ständig essentielle Zusammenhänge und wichtige Informationen. Uneinprägsame Begegnungen, flüchtige Bekanntschaften verblassen. Erkennt zuweilen Dinge wieder ohne zu wissen, weshalb, wieso und wen überhaupt. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. '''Dissoziativer Misanthrop (Verhalten)' Ich glaube nicht an die Freiheit des Willens! Denn der Mensch kann wohl tun was er will, aber er kann nicht wollen was er will. So treibt das Bedürfnis der Gesellschaft, aus der Leere und Monotonie des eigenen Innern entsprungen, die Menschen zueinander. Aber ihre vielen widerwärtigen Eigenschaften und unerträglichen Fehler stoßen sie wieder voneinander ab. Fear and Loathing in Silvermoon (Erscheinung) Man sagt, dass die eigentliche Angst von dem Gefühl herrührt, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Aber es ist nie so, wie man es sich vorstellt oder in Büchern steht. Niemals! Egal wie bedrohlich oder gefährlich etwas scheint: Furcht und Schrecken entstehen im Kopf und definieren Ängste. Frei von Angst ist, wer sich dessen nie gewahr wird. Selig sind die Unwissenden, denn sie ahnen nicht was ihnen blüht. Fluch der Flüche (Fluch) Ist Wahnsinnig. Mehr als verrückt und einfach nur verwirrt. In jedem Fall ist es besser ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wird von all zu lebendigen Alpträumen geplagt und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen für, mit und gegen ihn. Diskutiert und streitet mit ihnen unentwegt. Kann zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit nicht unterscheiden oder macht da absolut keinen Unterschied. Stench of Decay (Geruch) Fäulnis folgt ihm auf dem Fuße und verbreitet den süßlich-sauren Duft der Verwesung. Pflanzen welken, Nahrung verdirbt in seinen Händen. Sein Odem ist widerwärtig, dreht Mägen um, raubt die Besinnung oder Tote wecken. Blut und Fleisch gelten als ungenießbar und machen selbst in geringen Mengen krank. Den Folgen des fortschreitenden Verfalls ausgesetzt, wird seine unmittelbare Umgebung durch seine bloße Anwesenheit verdorben. Trost der Finsternis (Magisch) Umgeben von üblem Verderben, für immer verdorben, auf ewig verdammt. Wie eine wage Ahnung, etwas was einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, zögern und zaudern lässt, die Nackenhaare aufstellt. Durchtränkt, schier triefend wirkt der nekrotische Körper von etwas unsagbar Abscheulichem beseelt, Das mich schaudern lässt, wenn ich daran denke und wahnsinnig, wenn ich davon träume. Vitae Horribili (Krankheit) Verliert des öfteren die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. So schlafen ganze Körperteile ein oder haben ihren eigenen Willen. Verliert und vergisst auch mal Teile von sich. Selbst getrennt kriechen Gliedmaßen umher und Organge bleiben funktionstüchtig..Fleisch, Knochen und Blut beugen sich auch mal widerwillig. Fremde Teile kann er bedingt assimilieren, verzehrt diese und ist was er frisst. You Don't Know...? (Quest) Corpus delicti: Ein Ding,Symbol,Sache, an der sich eine spezielle Handlung oder eine Handlungsabfolge immer wieder aufhängt, sodass es analytisch gesehen einen Mittel- oder Bezugspunkt bildet. Nichts ist wie es scheint, den Nichts scheint zu sein. Also denke immer daran: Die Spur ist der Clou! Ein weiser Mann kann mehr von einer närrischen Frage lernen, als ein Narr von einer weisen Antwort. Ooc Zitate *Eilig voranschreitend: "Der Tod wartet auf niemanden, denn niemand erwartet den Tod! *Wenn der Weg das Ziel ist und das Leben nur ein Spiel ist! Wann erkenne ich den Punkt an dem mir das zu viel ist?" Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Untote (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer